


Of Shitty Childhoods, And Confused A Shifter

by Nightshadeclifford



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Better Than Canon, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Dark Comedy, Eruri is there for like, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Crack, Furlan Church and Levi and Isabel Magnolia are Siblings, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hngggggg I regret so much, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess???, I messed with the timeline and added random shit so bear with me, Isabel clings to Levi like a Koala, Isabels a bit of a little shit, Kill me now I swear, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, OOC-ness, Protective Furlan Church, Protective Isabel Magnolia, Protective Mikasa, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), This Is STUPID, Those three will be the death of Erwin, a few scentences, and she will throw hands if someone talks shit about him, but soft when it comes to Levi, he's a literal Angel, in a way i guess, poor moblit, so just ignore it, so sorry if you don't ship it, sorta - Freeform, thug trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/pseuds/Nightshadeclifford
Summary: “Heya Eren! Nice to finally meet ‘cha!”Whirling around – and dislodging Mikasa’s iron-like grip in the process, Eren stared at the redhead that was approaching the three, waving her hand with a cheerful smile.Isabel came to a stop in front of the trio, eyes sparkling. “Heh, sorry ‘bout Hange just now, they’re a rather large handful when they’re excited.” A small growl from Mikasa, her glare staring daggers at the other female. Isabel wasn’t fazed by Mikasa’s glare, simply smiling at the trio.“Big-bro asked me to introduce ya to the rest of the squad, so let’s get going, I don't wanna keep 'im waiting. I don't particularly want extra cleaning duty."
Relationships: 5 seconds - Relationship, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, It's there for like, Levi & Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, So ignore it if you want
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Of Shitty Childhoods, And Confused A Shifter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossdressingdeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossdressingdeath/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this took so long! I was struggling to write and I've still gotta get a start on chapter 2, so yeah. I hope this meets your expectations, and yet again, I am so sorry for the long wait! And no, I don't own Aot.

How Eren got caught up in this massive shit show was honestly still a mystery. One moment he was fighting titans, _finally_ starting his dream of exterminating all the bastards, then he saved Armin, (getting eaten in the process, but he would do it all over again.)

Put on trial for being a _titan_ , (How the fuck does that work, like seriously? He wants to, no _will_ exterminate them all, why would he be one?!) He got beaten in court by _Captain Levi_ , put under his command and then is to be dumped into the Captains personal handpicked squad.

Eren looked around nervously as soldiers and cadets alike roamed around him, training and whatnot. According to Commandant Shadis, soldiers from all three military branches would come to observe training and offer advice to those who look like they hold exceptional potential.

Eren had to admit that he was absolutely _terrified_ at the thought of seeing the short captain again, and he was left to wonder if his squad would be the same. (Not short, obviously, but just straight up strict, would beat him up and just straight-up _scary_.)

“Hey, Eren you alright? You’re looking a little green.”

Jumping, Eren whirled around to see Amin staring at him with a concerned look, hand resting on his cocked hip. _‘Well, at least it isn’t Mikasa, I know she cares but she is way too overbearing.’_

“Y-Yeah perfectly fine Armin!”

The blond simply rose an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

“You sure about that?”

Eren gave an annoyed huff, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly, nervousness temporarily forgotten. “Of course!”

Armin hummed and walked over to where the Titan-shifter stood, placing his hand on Eren’s shoulder, rubbing the joint soothingly. “You’ll be fine Eren.”

“I said I am _fine_ -“

A Garrison soldier ran into the courtyard, shouting out: “The Scouting legion has arrived!”

Excited murmurs and whispering rippled through the scattering of soldiers and cadets, rumors that Commander Erwin and Captain Levi, along with his own personal squad would be present that day would finally be confirmed. It was understandable that they were excited. The sound of hooves calmly trotting over cobblestone increased the excited whispers, cadets murmuring hero worship and rumors with their peers.

White mare snorting, yet obediently following its master’s wishes, trotted at a calm pace into the field. Blond locks shining in the sun, not a single hair out of place, eyes analyzing the court. Levi squad was a few paces behind him, their captain riding just in front of them, face blank, eyes shining with annoyance.

The whispers increased, mentions of “They say Captain Levi is as strong as an entire brigade!” Being the most common.

Flanking the small male’s sides, on his right was a redheaded girl with emerald eyes, face adorned with a devious smirk that promised trouble and mischief, hair pulled back into two messy pigtails.

Eren’s eyes immediately took in her appearance, mind racing to pull what he knew about Levi squad. Eyes widening, Eren let out a small gasp of excitement.

_Isabel Magnolia, 25 solo kills and 17 assists. 42 kills in all total._

On Levi’s left, however, was almost the complete opposite of Isabel. A silvery blonde haired male with analytic frost blue eyes, face calm and composed, a complete 180 change compared to Isabel.

_Farlan Church, 9 solo kills and 30 assists. 39 kills in total._

Eren looked towards the back of the squad, immediately linking names to faces.

Blond hair pulled into a bun, eyes stern yet kind. _Eld Jinn, Second in command, 14 solo kills and 32 assists. 46 kills in total._

Dark hair cropped short, posture stiff. _Gunther Schultz, 7 solo kills and 40 assists. 47 in all total._

Ash hair shaved to imitate an undercut, face lined with arrogance. _Oluo Bozado, 39 solo kills, and 9 assists. 38 kills all-round._

Blondish ginger hair and a kind face. _Petra Ral, 10 solo kills and 48 assists. 58 kills total._

Irritation forgotten and nervousness back in full swing, Eren felt like he had been punched in the gut. He heard that the Special Operations squad consisted of exceptionally strong soldiers, but he hadn’t expected them to be _this_ young. A few other squads had come in behind them, two of which Eren didn't really recognize, but was probably Mike and Hange's squads.

Eren could hear Hange whooping in the background, their screeches getting louder as they got closer to him and Armin, who he just remembered was with him. Eren jumped, eyes wide as Hange’s horse flew by, the scientist jumping off and running up to him, cheeks flushed, their eyes wide and crazed.

“OHH EREEEN-TITAN~ HOW ARE YOU? I GOT SO MANY QUESTIONS, I CAN’T WAIT TO START EXPERIMENTING, CAN I PROBE YOU-“

Suddenly Mike was behind them, picking the still screaming scientist up and throwing them over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Come on Hange, you an experiment on Eren later.”

Armin gave a nervous chuckle as the two walked away, Hange flailing over Mike’s shoulder, tipping precariously before being righted again, Moblit’s stressed stammers and exclamations mixing in with the racket.

Snickering could be heard as the rest of Levi squad dismounting their horses, Isabel’s grin close to being like a titans, considering how wide it was. (Eren shuddered ever so slightly)

“Hange’s gonna get an earful from Eyebrows, that’s for sure.” The blond male, Farlan, merely snorted, eyes calm yet amused. “Definitely, considering they nearly trampled multiple cadets.” True to his words, when Eren turned his head, a part in the crowd was nothing more than a jagged line, startled cadets staring at the horse calmly standing in the sea of stunned soldiers.

“Sorry about that.”

Spinning on his heels, Eren came face to face with Farlan, the taller male smiling amusedly. “Hange gets quite… _excited_ , when it comes to titans.” Before Eren could even think his response through, he snapped at the male, _“I am **not** a titan!” _

Immediately paling, Eren slammed his hand onto his mouth, eyes wide and frightened as shock was plastered onto Farlan’s pale face. Even though Eren couldn’t see him, he knew that Armin had an equally shocked face. “ _Eren!”_ He hissed, alarm in the low noise.

Suddenly, Farlan’s look of shock melted not into anger, but amusement. The silver blond started to chuckle, the sound airy and light. “You’ll get along quite well with Izzy, you’re quite similar to her.”

Letting out a choked noise, Eren stared at the blond, shock rippling in his eyes.

Farlan gave the two cadets a gentle smile, eyes softening. “Don’t worry Eren, Levi and the rest of the squad, they’re not gonna hurt you unless you give them a reason to. You’re in good hands.” With that, Farlan fisted the leather reigns of his horse, gently tugging the mare along.

A choked sigh sounded from behind Eren, reminding him of Armin’s presence. “That was… something” He chuckled shakily, face contorting into an awkward smile. Eren grinned weakly back at him, a grateful feeling spreading from his core. Armin somehow always managed to make him relaxed. (Somewhat, at least.)

“Eren!”

Jumping, Eren whirled as Mikasa ran up to the pair, hands slamming down onto his shoulders, her fingers digging almost painfully into his skin. Eyes wide with desperation, Mikasa’s grey, hawk-like eyes raked over his form, drinking in every detail as if only a positive confirmation of Eren’s wellbeing would calm and quench her thirst.

Sighing with irritation, Eren opened his mouth to reassure his sister that he was okay before she could interrogate him, only for a loud, cheerful voice to call out.

“Heya Eren! Nice to finally meet ‘cha!”

Whirling around – dislodging Mikasa’s iron-like grip in the process, Eren stared at the redhead that was approaching the three, waving her hand with a cheerful smile.

Isabel came to a stop in front of the trio, eyes sparkling. “Heh, sorry ‘bout Hange just now, they’re a rather large handful when they’re excited.” A small growl from Mikasa, her glare staring daggers at the other female. Isabel didn't seem fazed by Mikasa’s glare, simply smiling at the trio.

“Big-bro asked me to introduce ya to the rest of the squad, so let’s get going, I don't wanna keep 'im waiting. I don't particularly want extra cleaning duty."

Letting out a squeak, Eren stared at the older girl before looking back at his friends, Armin and Mikasa staring at him with two distinct emotions. Worry plastered over Mikasa’s face, while Armin was more reassuring, but there was definitely worry lurking in his eyes.

Looking back at Isabel, Eren gave a nervous nod.

“Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to begin chapter two, is there anything, in particular, you wanna see in the next chappie?


End file.
